New Beginnings: A New Golden Trio
by EllaBean
Summary: This story talks about Rose, Albus , and Scorpius as they navigate Hogwarts life. They will go through Quidditch, the Triwizard Tournament, and new evils that have been arising. This mainly deals with Scorpius and Roses relationship, but also includes a relationship between Albus/Oc. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own my own characters.**

Finally I am on my way to the train station, but I can't help thinking back to my last morning at home.

I was still half asleep when I heard a loud crash from downstairs. "Hugo!" I mumbled. I still wanted to go back to bed. Then, all of a sudden, I realized that today was the day. Today was the day where I would leave home and go to hogwarts! I had dreamed about today since I was six years old! I darted out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. All of my clothes I had set out the night before. Once I had gotten dressed and taken care of my hair( or at least attempted to get it out of the way) I ran downstairs. What I saw almost made me wish I was not leaving . I saw my mum still in her pajamas making eggs and pancakes, while laughing and shaking her head at my dad and Hugo, who were discussing Quidditch animatedly. I realized that this was the last morning for a while with my family at home.

After we ate breakfast, I went to double check my pack list. Once I double checked my list I realized that we needed to leave or I was going to be late! Once I rounded the family into the car I took one last look at my house and I was off!

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

The sharp tension of a steam whistle filled the air, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at my family, knowing it was time to say goodbye. I was nervous, but the good kind. The kind where your stomach feels like there is a swarm of butterflies ready to explode inside you.

I turned to dad, and I could already see him getting teary eyed over my imminent departure. Knowing that if I went to dad first I would not have time to say goodbye to mum and Hugo, I hugged them first. "Goodbye, Rosie," Mum said. "Study hard, I know you will do well. And send Uncle Neville our love!" "I will Mum! I love you."

Turning to Hugo, I gave him a high five. We were close in a way, but neither of us would admit it, so a high five would be all that we would be getting from eachother.

Finally I turned to Dad. He looked heartbroken and proud at the same time. He held me close and I realized how much I would miss him. He is the person who would always go and hug me because he said I needed it. "You see that family over there Rosie," he said pointing to a family consisting of just parents and a young boy around my age that had a slightly pointed chin, and white-blond hair, "avoid that little blond rodent ( referring to the boy). I love you Rosie! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Oh, what am I kidding, you are more responsible than I am!"

Then the whistle blew again, and I had to go. Albus and I finally got on the train. I couldn't believe it! I was going to Hogwarts!

" Do you know if Alice is coming on the train? " Albus asked.

"No, I think Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah just stayed at Hogwarts this summer."

" Oh, I guess she escaped the family car then. "

I knew Albus was disappointed. Alice Longbottom was mine and Albus' best friend. She also was a first year, and Albus had had a crush on her since he was 10. She also had a crush on him. Knowing that Albus needed a distraction, I said, "Why don't we go find the family car?"

After we found the family car, we tried to squeeze in, but due to the never ending supply of Weasleys there was no room. So Albus and I opted to go find another compartment due to the fact that neither of us were wanting to sit on the floor or on our cousins laps.

So Albus and I were walking down the train and there were no empty compartments. Finally when we came to the last car, we found a compartment that was almost completely empty except for one blond haired boy. I recognized him as the boy that Dad had pointed to on the platform, but my mum always told me to ignore my dad when he was being prejudiced, so I decided to do just that and enter the compartment despite Albus' protests. Albus was just shy. When I entered the compartment, the boy looked up and I asked him if it would be alright if we sat with him.

"It's alright with me. To be honest you are the only people I have talked to on the train ride, and I was getting worried that people were avoiding me," he said smiling at them.

" Great, my name is Rose by the way! "

"And mine is Albus."

" It is nice to meet both of you! My name is Scorpius. "

"Scorpius, that is a mouthful isn't it? I think I will call you Scorp!" said Rose.

Scorpius, though surprised at the immediate shortening of his name, seemed happy at the thought that he could have a possible friend.

"So, Scorpius, what house do you want to be in!" said Rose.

"Well, in my family Slytherin is what's expected of me, but I really think Ravenclaw is very cool."

" I know what you mean, " said Rose, " my whole family has been in Gryffindor, but now I want to be in a house that has not been defined by my family. "

"What about you Albus?" said Scorpius.

" Well, I just want to be with my friends and family. I don't think Gryffindor is the house for me, though, because even though family is there, I know that I would be following in my father's footsteps, which is what people expect from me. I do not want to be a miniature of my dad, or my brother. I just want to be Albus. So when you ask what house I want to be in, I say whatever house that will help me grow into my own person. "

"Well said, Albus," Scorpius replied, " Just out of curiosity, who is your father ? "

"Harry Potter."

" Wow, I can see how you would feel the way you do then! "

"What about you, Scorp?" said Rose.

" Draco Malfoy. I know now that you know, you probably do not want to talk with me, and I understand. I know that our parents have had history. "

" Scorp! If Albus just gave us a speech on how he doesn't want to be like our parents, the why would you think we wouldn't want to be friends? We are NOT our parents. What better way to show our difference from our parents than to be friends. Also, Scorp, you seem nice, so we will be friends, and you do not have any say in the matter. " All this Rose said quickly, and with such certainty that if Scorp ever doubted Rose ,then he was in no doubt now.

"And you say I give speeches." Albus said rolling his eyes.

"You give speeches, I give inspirational talks on moral issues." Rose said with a smirk.

Through all this Scorpius was listening attentively, and he realized that these new friends he made were going to be his friends for life. Soon Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were chattering on about anything and everything (especially Quidditch) until the Hogwarts express came rolling into the Hogsmeade Train Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the train was pulling into the station, Rose looked out the window. She felt a buzz of anticipation. She was close to Hogwarts now! Soon the thundering hoard of students rushed to get off the train, in order to be first to the carriages, and get the best seats in the great hall.

" Shall we?" Scorpius said with a look of nervous excitement.

"Lets do this," Rose replied.

So all three got off the train, ready to see what adventure awaited them. Not long after they got off the train they saw Hagrid. With his booming voice it was easy to see why he had been chosen to wrangle the first years all together.

"Hagrid!" Rose said with a look of pure delight, "I am so glad to see a familiar face here!"

Hagrid looked at her warmly,saying, " Well if it ain't miss Rosie! I 'an 'ardly recognize you in your school robes. Why I remember your mum on 'er first day! 'oo is dat?" he said refering to Scorpius.

"Hagrid, this is Scorpius. We met him on the train!" she said brightly.

"Well nice to meet you Scorpius!"

"Nice to meet you too ,sir."

" Oh,don't call me sir. Just call me Hagrid. Everyone does. I would feel weird even if you did call me sir. "

"Very well, Hagrid it is then," Scorpius said with a smile.

"Well Scorpius here is a right proper gent!" Hagrid exclaimed enthusiastically.

Scorpius turned a slight pink in embarrassment, while Rose and Albus snickered.

"Yes, Scorpius is a true gentleman," Albus said laughing.

" Well it looks like it is time to go! " Hagrid said smiling. "Are you ready?"

So the trio joined the rest of the first years who were making their way toward the boats. There was a whole array of first years,all of which appeared to be nervous to some boats held three people each, so Rose, Scorpius, and Albus boarded one. Hagrid started off with the boats,and shortly they came in sight of Hogwarts. It was a starry night with a full moon, so when they had their first sight of Hogwarts it was clear and perfect. All of Hogwarts seemed lit up with candle light. All of the first years gasped. One first year even fainted causing one boat of boys in particular to laugh heartily. Rose immediately knew that those would be the boys who would be trouble. Her mother the night before had told Rose that there would be people who were bullies, but as long as Rose did not bother them she would be fine. When the first years reached the dock the full splendour of Hogwarts hit them. Rose being the decided girl she was went and jumped out of the boat first, she was ready to start. When she realized she was the only one out of the boat she grabbed both Albus and Scorp's arms and pulled them onto the dock. The boys who had been laughing at the other first year then came on deck,and spoke to Albus and Scorpius.

"Wow, you two needed a girl to pull you out you really are are you a Potter? Here is one of the royal Potter's. We are sorry your majesty." One of the three said.

"Yes,we are only weak commoners. My name is Casper Thorn." The middle one said.

The three boys were all rather of looking. The first one,who later identified himself as Bram Stockwitch, was taller than the other two. He had a light brown hair,and spoke slowly,as if processing words at a significantly slower rate than most. Also when he walked he lurched slightly to one side. He appeared to be very daft. The middle one ( Casper Thorn) was blond haired and short. His front two teeth appeared more rectangular than most, and he appeared two take delight in just making life harder for all. His voice was high pitched,and he appeared to be the brightest of the lot, however that did not say much. The third boy seemed to be the most detestable of all. He was called Matthew Steele. His voice had the unfortunate combination of both being high pitched,and nasally. He also had the distinct gift of being able to produce many weird sounds that would scare anyone. He had thin, brown hair that was cut in the popular style as an obvious attempt at seeming cool. He was short and would make comments that would attempt to be philosophical, but were very dimwitted indeed.

Rose observed this as the goons continued to mock them ,but as their comments would just be attempts at insults, they are not worth repeating,as they would damage a persons intelligiance.

The goons insults soon however stopped due to the fact that professor Longbottom appeared. He ushered the students inside and started speaking.

"Hello students, my name is Professor Longbottom, as I will be your Herbology teacher. Once you enter the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. These houses will be your family while you are here. You will take classes with the fellow students in your house, and you will eat meals with them. There are stereo types that group houses as good or bad. No house is completely good or bad. They all envelop main traits. You will be sorted accordingly. So, let's begin."

As he said this the double doors behind him opened revealing the great hall. The first years gasped in wonder. The ceiling looked like the night sky. Floating candles lit up the room. There were four long tables in the room,and each had one house sitting at it. The first years slowly filed in,all in shock. Then they saw an old patched hat sitting on a the hat started speaking which surprised only a few students. This is the song it sang.

Many years ago

When I was newly made

My purpose was made known to me

To come to Hogwarts aid

To see inside your head

To see what makes you tick

For Nothing In Your mind

Is secret to my guide

You May Belong In Gryffindorl

With The Stubborn And The Brave

Or maybe In Ravenclaw

Where Lie The Wise At heart

Or With Kind Hufflepufff

Where Hard Work Is Your Friend

Finally In Slytherin

Where Ambition And Cunning are art

Dont Be Afraid To Put Me On

Finding Where You Belong

i Will Do My Job

Amidst The Throng.

When the sorting hat finished his song all of Hogwarts burst into clapping. Then the first student was called!

Abbott, Grace

Hufflepuff!

Ackerly, Stewart

Slytherin!

Soon Rose had zoned out and started looking around at the tables. On her farthest left was hufflepuff, there she saw two of her cousins, Dominique( the daughter of Bill and Fleur) and William( son of Charlie and Annie). She also saw Teddy Lupin, who was dating her cousin Victoire. On the table next to hufflepuff was Gryffindor. There she saw her cousin James( son of Harry and Ginny), his friend Colby Maclaggan, her cousin Fred( son of George and Angelina), and another cousin, Theo( son of Charlie and Annie) whose best friend, Frank Longbottom, was next to him; he was the son of Neville and Hannah. Lastly she saw Lucy Weasley(daughter of Percy and Jane). At the ravenclaw table she saw her cousins Molly and Victoire. Victoire was the daughter of Bill and Fleur. Molly was the daughter of Percy and Jane. At the Slytherin table she saw Louis( son of Bill and Fleur) and Roxanne( daughter of Fred and Angelina).

Suddenly Rose's attention was drawn back to the ceremony as she heard Longbottom, Alice called. Alice was quickly placed into Ravenclaw. Directly after that Malfoy, Scorpius was called.

Scorpius slowly walked forward and say on the stool. The whole great hall was silent. After what seemed to be the longest minute of Scorpius ' life the sorting hat called Ravenclaw!.

Scorpius beamed, and Rose was the first to break the silence and she clapped for Scorpius. Albus directly followed suit, and then Potter, Albus was called. Albus had a look of fear on his face, and was frozen in place. Then Rose pushed him forward, and gave him a encouraging smile. Albus then went and sat on the stool. It took a while for the sorting hat to declare Albus' house. After a minute or so, the sorting hat declared Ravenclaw!

Albus' joy was evident as he walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Scorpius. Rose then waited as a few more names were called. Then she heard Steele,Matthew. She recognized him as one of the annoying boys. As soon as the sorting hat touched his head it called Slytherin. The boy grinned as he walked to the Slytherin table. Shortly after he was sorted, his friend, Bram Stockwitch was called; he also was a Slytherin. After Bram came Casper Thorn. Again another Slytherin. Finally, Rose was called last. As she approached the stool the top was quiet. When the hat was placed upon her head she heard a voice in her ear.

"Plenty of courage I see, but also a streak of defiance. Ambitious, but not cunning. Very intelligent, but loyal and hard-working. A fiery spirit, but a thirst for knowledge. I say Ravenclaw!"

Once Ravenclaw was announced all cheered, and Rose joined Albus, Scorp, and Alice at the Ravenclaw table.

Here is the list of friends and cousins:

Rose Weasley- 1st year Ravenclaw

Scorpius(Scorp) Malfoy - 1st year Ravenclaw

Albus Potter (Al) - 1st year Ravenclaw

Alice Longbottom - 1st year Ravenclaw

Molly Weasley- 7th year Ravenclaw

Victoire Weasley - 7th year Ravenclaw

Dominique Weasley- 5th year Hufflepuff

William Weasley( Bill)- 7th year Hufflepuff

Teddy Lupin- 7th year Hufflepuff

James Potter- 2nd Year Gryffindor

Colby Maclaggen- 2nd Year Gryffindor,

Fred Weasley- 2nd Year Gryffindor

Lucy Weasley- 5th Year Gryffindorr

Theodore(Theo) Weasley- 6th Year Gryffindor

Frank Longbottom- 6th Year Gryffindor

Bram Stockwitch- 1st Year Slytherin

Casper Thorn- 1st Year Slytherin

Matthew Steele- 1st Year Slytherin

Louis Weasley- 4th Year Slytherin

Roxanne Weasley- 5th Year Slytherin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Rose was seated at the Ravenclaw table, Professor McGonagall moved forward and started speaking to the school.

"Good evening, as most of you know, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the headmistress of the school. There are a few rules I would like to make you aware of,but I shall not be as I amaware of the fact that you all would like to begin eating, so I shall be brief. First I would like to remind all students that the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden. If you for any reason attempt to enter the forest, you will be severely punished, this rule applies to all."

The last phrase in particular was said pointedly to James Potter, due to the fact that he was as Gryffindor as they came. Which meant that if someone dared him to break any rule, he would do so quite willingly.

"Secondly," McGonagall continued, " Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there will be no allowance of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Any that are found will be confiscated. But without further ado. Let us begin! "

The Tables groaned with the sudden weight of the good that had magically appeared,and all the students started eating and talking,and soon the great hall was a loud roaring room, filled with the sound of chatter.

"I cannot believe that we all are in Ravenclaw!" Rose exclaimed with evident delight. " i wonder what our classes will be like! "

"All I can think of right now is food!" Albus said. " it feels like it has been ages since lunch. "

They all stopped talking for a couple minutes as they were all so busy stuffing food into their mouths. Rose was trying to take everything in around her. The hall was large and as cheesy as it may sound, magical. As she looked around she noticed that Scorpius looked worried.

"Are you alright Scorp?" she asked.

" Yes. Why do you ask? "

" You just look, I don't know, concerned. "

"Well,it's just that I am the first Malfoy to be sorted in Ravenclaw. My mum and dad won't mind, but my grandfather will be extremely angry and upset."

At this point Al joined in the conversation and said, " Don't worry about it, mate. Everything will be alright. Plus, it is not like he can actually do anything about it, can he? "

Scorpius responded, saying, " He may not be able to do anything, but that does not mean he won't try. "

At this point Rose realized that Scorpius and Alice had not been introduced. So she made the necessary introductions. Scorpius observed that Alice had a sweet personality and a kind smile. She was perfect for Al; however she seemed to be quite the opposite of Rose. She was a petite, kind blonde, whereas Rose was stubborn, intelligent, and sarcastic. Scorpius liked Alice, but realized that Rose had a very strong personality, and Alice had a very mild one.

The four new Ravenclaws talked for the rest of the meal until they were all stuffed. Then McGonagall announced that the feast had ended and the prefects would lead the first years to their houses common rooms. So the four of them looked to the end of the great hall, and spotted their prefects and made their way towards them.

As they climbed the stairways up towards their house, Rose was captivated by the whole castle. It was enchanted and like nothing she had ever seen before. Finally they arrived at the door to their houses common room. The prefect then stopped and said, "Because Rowena Ravenclaw valued knowledge so highly, each student is required to answer a riddle to open our door. They will get harder as the years go on, but for now they should be rather easy."

Then she turned to face the door. It asked this riddle:

" I have a head and no body, but I do have a tail. What am I?"

No one responded for a moment, and then Scorpius said, " A coin!"

The door didnt respond, but it only swung open, and they entered the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All the first awkwardly stumbled through the door, and hurried to look inside. The common room was a deep, rich blue. The ceiling was charmed to look like stars, and there was a huge fireplace that was surrounded by large comfy blue chairs. On the walls there were Ravenclaw banners. On another side of the room was a walk covered in bookshelves groaning under the weight of so many books. In a corner of the room there were two staircases. One was a dark blue and the other a bronze. The prefects guided the kids over to these staircases.

"This bronze staircase is for the men, and the blue is for the women. First year dorms are the first doors as you go up. As you continue at Hogwarts you will gain another level up until you have the best views in the school as seventh years. You may stay down in the common room for however long you would like, but you may not leave the common room after 10 p.m. every night. Next year you will get a longer curfew. Any questions?" The prefect said all this slowly as most of The first years were not listening due to the fact that they were so amazed at the common room.

No first year spoke. So the prefect nodded and strode off. Rose, Albus, Alice, and Scorpius all grouped together, and started discussing what they should do.

"I don't know about you, but I am dying to see my dorm. How about we go up and explore, and then we can come down and talk until we are tired?" rose said.

The other three nodded. So the foursome separate and went up to their rooms. When Rose and Alice entered the dorm, they saw three other girls in the dorm, talking and putting away their things. One girl had long, brown, curly hair. She had hazel eyes and was on the taller side of the spectrum. She was quite pretty and had dimples. The second girl was Indian and had long black hair. Her hair seemed to be originally wavy and curly, but the girl appeared to have brushed it out, so it was one giant fluffy mass. She had a large overbite, but was undeniably pretty. The final girl had long straight dirty blond hair. Her eyes were not blue per se, but were mixed blue and grey with streaks of yellow. She seemed fairly nice. After standing in the door way for a minute, Rose spoke.

" Hello! You all just be out dorm-mates! My name is Rose and this is Alice! What are your names? The curly haired girl answered first.

"My name is Emorie, and this is Emma (pointing to the Indian girl) and Jane( pointing to the third girl.)"

" Well, it is nice to meet you. Which beds should we take? " Rose asked earnestly.

"Well," Jane responded, "No one wanted the beds by the windows, so if you wouldn't mind could you take those?"

"Perfect!" Alice now had recovered herself and now chimed in.

The beds were four posted beds with deep blue sheets. They also had curtains hanging off of them so that the girls could have privacy of they wanted. Connecting to the room, there was a restroom. There were two toilet stalls,one shower, and two vanities. When Rose was finally settled she asked Alice if she wanted to come downstairs with her. Alice said she was too tired to even stand anymore, so rose went downstairs alone. The boys were already down there when rose came into the common room . They were in a cushy blue sofa farthest on one side of the room close to the fire. Rose plopped so n on the couch in between them, saying:

" Isn't it hard to believe it was just this morning that we were at our homes, and now we are at Hogwarts! It feels like it has been a lifetime since then. "

" I didn't even know you all this morning, but it feels like we have been friends for ages! " Scorpius responded.

So the three of them talked over the day and all wondered together what would happen tomorrow, and how much they would enjoy their heads at Hogwarts. Finally, after it was well last midnight and all the other students had gone to bed, the trio headed upstairs. Each to their own bed, so as to get a good night's sleep for the next day. They had already made plans to meet downstairs at 7:30 the next day, so that they could all go eat breakfast together.

The next morning...

Rose some up to her alarm the next morning. For a moment she didn't realize where she was. Then she realized that today was her first day at Hogwarts! She hopped out of bed and hurried to get ready. Rose had showered the night before a s due to her mother's thick hair genes, her hair was still wet. All she had to do was brush it, put it in a bun, and go. Rose baited having hair in her face, a trait she had learned from her mother, so when someone saw her with her hair down, it was a special occasion. When Rose got downstairs it was 7:30 on the dot. Surprisingly Al and Scorp were both already down there.

"Al, you were able to drag yourself out of bed to be in time? I am impressed."

" When I try i am able too, " Al said with a smirk.

" Liar! " Scorp interjected, " I dragged him out of bed 10 minutes ago. "

Rose sighed. She could already see this becoming a daily argument for the next few years.

The trio then began their descent down to the great hall. They even made it there without losing their way! Alice was already there when the trio arrived. She had women early to go talk with her parents, as both of them worked at the school. The trio sat themselves down on the benches, and started feasting on eggs, bacon, and pancakes. It was then that they saw professor McGonagall walk up to the podium.

"Attention, students! Your house proffesors will now be walking around handing you your schedules please do not loose these until you have committed them to memory!" Saying this, McGonagall pointedly looked at James Potter.

After they had finished eating, the four Ravenclaws spotted proffesor scamander. She was handing out the schedules. Rose, walked up to her and said:

"Hello Aunt Luna!"

" Oh, hello, Rose! Lovely day isn't it? I suppose you are wanting your schedules. Here you are deer! " Saying this she handed the four of them their schedules and walked off.

The four Ravenclaws had the same schedule.

Monday:

First period - Charms with Hufflepuff

Second period - Flying with Gryffindor

Third Period - Potions with Slytherin

Lunch

Fourth Period- Transfiguration with Gryffindor

Fifth period - Herbology with Hufflepuff

"Well, I guess we better be getting to charms," Rose said.

" It doesn't start till 9! It is 8:15! " Albus responded.

"There is nothing wrong with being on time. Also we will probably become lost, so we will get there just in time."

It was true, they got there at 8:59.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charms was a rather dull class. It was all the usual first day things that teachers go over. Expectations, rules, grades, etc. After charms finished, all that the four of them had learned was that you shouldn't be late, turn assignments in late, or annoy the teacher. An hour well spent. The four then headed over to the front lawn for the flying lesson. This was the lesson that Rose and Scorpius had been waiting for. Albus was less excited for this lesson. It was practically a legend in the wizarding world of Harry Potter's first flying lesson. Albus felt all the tension of messing up. However it is Alice whom we should truly pity in this scenario, for while being an inherently graceful person, her flying skills were lacking. Rose on the other hand was completely uncoordinated in walking, but it was like she was born to fly and not walk. Professor Quipp then walked out. He was a short, rather pudgy man with glasses and a red face. At one point in his life he had been on a professional quidditch team, however that point had long since ceased. Then he started talking to the class.

"Well, class, my name is Professor Quipp. I have been charged with teaching you with a basic knowledge of flying. This class may seem irrelevant, but I assure you that this skill could be a new found love of yours or even help save your life one day. One very important detail for you to adhere to is that my instructions have only your ease of learning in mind, so do not question them and obey them perfectly. If you do this you will thrive in this class."

By the end of the professors inspirational talk almost every student was talking with a friend. However, the professor was not done.

"Also, a reminder. If you are a respectful student in this class, you all each may have a chance at playing quidditch this year. However, even if you are the best quidditch player in a century, I will not allow you to play if you are not respectful and obedient."

Now he had the students attention.

"Do you think he actually would allow first years to play?" Rose asked. "would you actually play if he asked?" she questioned Scorpius.

"Of course! You?"

"I would be honored of course, but I want to get used to school first before I commit to any activities."

Just then one student asked, "What if you are biased about students based upon their parents?"

"Good question. I would like each one of you to not tell me your names until I have decided who, if any, of you will be on your quidditch teams."

After the professor said this, there were two emotions amidst the crowd. Relief and disbelief. Then class started.

2 hours later… ( Rose POV)

"Finally it is lunch time!" I said to Al and Scorp.

"Yes! If I had to listen to Professor Delancy go on any longer about how terrible it was that I didn't memorize our potions book, I would have died! Albus responded. "is she trying to be a complete harpy?"

"Well, she was nice to some students. Maybe we don't know her well enough yet." Even as I tried to defend her I realized how untrue that would prove to be. I naturally liked potions, and I was pretty good at it, but it felt like Delancy was trying her very best to make it hard on me and was annoyed when I succeeded. It was a rather discouraging first day. Scorpius, however was quickly becoming one of my favorite people. He was kind not crazy and smart. He could easily match me in classes, but not be annoying about it or try to draw out my mistakes more than necessary. He also was a very good sport about me being overly controlling. When I am nervous, I always turn on my blunt dictator personality. I say what I think and act like a different person, and he has been very good about dealing with me. Stop it Rose! If I keep thinking like that I might get a crush on him. I have never been one for having crushes. I just never felt the need to find someone to like just so that I could talk about it with other girls. I would much rather stay at home, watch BBC or Hallmark. Plus it didn't help that most boys my age are immature and stupid. Scorpius is different.

"Rose. Rose! ROSE!" and then I realized I had zoned out for five minutes, and Albus was trying to bring me back to the land of the living.

"Sorry! I just zoned out for a minute." It sounded like a feeble excuse, but it is not like I could explain what I was thinking about."

"A minute! Rose, it was like your were in space!"

I felt myself turning red.

"Albus, it is not that bad. Plus people are starting to stare and you are embarrassing her." Said scorpius.

Thank you Scorpius! I knew there was a reason I liked him. Platonically of course. Right?

After that lovely moment, I decided to distract Al.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

Al immediately started looking. Distraction achieved. Now all I have to do id make it through the day.

"Guys! I think we should do a little exploring tonight. We won't go anywhere that we aren't supposed to, but it would be good to get a sense of where everything is in the school." The guys both agreed, so we made plans for 8:00 tonight. Since curfew is ten that should give us plenty of time.

"Ok, let's go to class. It is Transfiguration."


End file.
